jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Items
This is a list of minor items appearing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and related medias. The items featured in this list do not have enough information to justify an article, mainly due to lack of relevance, but are still notable. Part 1: Phantom Blood |ADebut = |Desc = A letter sent by Dario Brando to George Joestar asking him to take care of his son Dio. It was then put into a box in the library of the Joestar Mansion and forgotten. Seven years later, Jonathan discovers it by accident, realizing that Dario was suffering the same symptoms as his currently sick father, George. This leads Jonathan to suspect Dio of having poisoned his own father and George as well. The address on the letter is changed from "225 Baker Street East, Liverpool" to "221B Baker Street, Liverpool" in the anime, making it a reference. |Gallery = PS2DarioLetter.png|Dario Brando's Letter in Phantom Blood PS2 game }} |ADebut = |Desc = A statue of a woman draped in a toga holding a jar. It represents the Goddess of Love, said to be the guardian of the Joestar Family. Situated in the main hall of the Joestar Mansion near the main stairs, it was used to impale Dio when the Mansion was burning down, imprisoning the Vampire in the inferno. The statue of the Goddess of Love is featured in the Joestar Mansion stage of Eyes of Heaven. As a dramatic finish, the defeated enemy falls off the railings and is impaled by the statue. While the demo of the game actually displayed the character being stabbed by the statue, it was censored in the final version of the game with a white flash. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A slow poison from Asia sold by Wang Chan to Dio Brando. Dio used that poison to kill his own father and disguise his murder as sickness, and planned to do the same with George Joestar. When Jonathan found Wang Chan, it instead incriminated Dio. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Initially named "Luck", this was the name of the sword belonging to legendary knight Bruford, which he would use in conjunction with his prehensile hair in combat. When a resurrected Bruford was defeated at the hands of Jonathan Joestar, he came to respect the young man and granted him his sword, using his own blood to re-baptize it "Luck & Pluck". The blade proved a precious and invaluable weapon during Jonathan's battle with Dio. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Dio used a reinforced and booby-trapped coffin carved with his name in golden capital letters as a shelter on the boat which transported Jonathan and Erina to America. Though Dio planned to use it to shelter himself with Jonathan's body, it became a makeshift lifeboat for Erina, her unborn child, and the infant Lisa Lisa when the boat exploded and sank. It then somehow served as Dio's shelter at the bottom of of the Atlantic Ocean, and the coffin wouldn't be pulled back to the surface until 1983, freeing the Vampire from his underwater tomb. |Gallery = Dio Coffin.png|Dio's coffin in part 3 manga DioCoffin.png|Dio's coffin in part 3 anime Dio's coffin in OVA.png|Dio's coffin in OVA }} Part 2: Battle Tendency |ADebut = |Desc = A scarf made with the yarn of a fictional insect called the Satiporoja Beetle. Crafted from 30,000 scarabs, these types of scarves were used by both Straizo and his student Lisa Lisa. The scarf has the property to conduct 100% of the Ripple it receives, making it both a handy weapon for a Ripple Master and a good protection against it. Straizo would compare it to a lightning rod. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Special metallic wires with a hook attached at the end crafted by the Pillar Men as a defensive and offensive weapon against Ripple users. Attached to the user's head, they can create small tornadoes strong enough to destroy a Ripple infused projectile when the user shakes his head. Moreover, the small tornadoes act as invisible projectiles which can severely injure the enemy. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A metal mask specially designed to train people to breathe in order to produce the Ripple. It is strapped to the user's head, covering both the nose and mouth and cannot be removed without outside help. If the wearer breathes as if he produced the Ripple, he will be able to have air, but if he breathes incorrectly, he'll suffocate. It is undeniably cruel but effective as a training tool. Lisa Lisa uses it to train Joseph to prepare him against the Pillar Men. }} |ADebut = |Desc = The miniaturized ultraviolet lasers were anti-vampire weapons developed by the Speedwagon Foundation. These weapons are basically two UV lights attached to the shoulders and powered by a miniaturized battery which the user wears as a backpack. The miniaturized UV Lasers were put into use by the SPW Foundation's special force and the Wehrmacht during a battle against Kars' Vampire army near the Skeleton Heel Stone. These weapons enabled the humans to stand up to the Vampires. Unfortunately, Kars exploited them to activate the Stone Mask combined with the Red Stone of Aja, becoming the Ultimate Lifeform. }} Part 3: Stardust Crusaders |ADebut = |Desc = An Arabic oil lamp similar to the legends of and the genie. It is covered in barnacles but one can distinguish a face carved onto it. When rubbed, Judgement will come out of it although it is unlikely that it was truly imprisoned inside it. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A submarine Avdol bought under the guise of a rich Arab so that the Joestar Group could cross the Red Sea unnoticed and reach Egypt. Unfortunately, High Priestess invaded the submarine and damaged it, forcing the Group to evacuate the submarine. It subsequently sank to the bottom of the sea. }} . In the game, cars must complete laps on racing tracks. Players have an energy bar that determines their car's power, and the players can mash the buttons before the start to get a speed boost. It is more complex to play than at face value, with the physics allowing a player to spin their car, drive on walls, and fly; moreover, segments of the game are played with the cars in complete darkness. Shortcuts are available on the tracks but are difficult to cross. }} Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable . Each of the dishes have different healing properties as a result of his Stand Pearl Jam. , this drink is delicious despite just being water. It makes compatible persons cry until their eyes seem deflated, but cures swollen eyes, and has the effect of a good night's sleep. }} }}}} |ADebut = |Desc = A homemade 65.2 cm long guitar Akira Otoishi carries with him. Akira built it out of Mahogany wood from Honduras for the body, hard walnut wood for the neck, and a humbucker to diminish main hums and give the guitar more power. It is also equipped with a tremolo arm to make the sound reverberate efficiently. The Mahogany wood is said to be the best material for sound resonance, able to absorb sweat thus making the sound smoother. The hard walnut neck results in an overall deep and throaty sound quality. }} |ADebut = |Desc = A remote controlled plane resembling a Supermarine Spitfire which Akira Otoishi planned to use to get his Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper to Joseph Joestar's boat in three minutes. It can go as fast as 150kmph. }} jacket. A fairly ordinary button, it became the heroes' first clue toward discovering Kira's identity after Shigechi snatches it from him and gives it to Josuke through Harvest. It eventually led Jotaro and Koichi to the tailor who had fixed the jacket in question, and Kira's eventual . }} Part 5: Vento Aureo |ADebut = |Desc = A metal shovel on which is engraved the initialism SPQR ( S'''enātus '''P'opulus 'q'ue '''Rōmānus'', meaning "The Senate and People of Rome"). Luca uses it as his weapon of choice against Giorno Giovanna, but ends up caving in his own skull when he tries to bash a frog created by Gold Experience and the damage is reflected back at him. }} |ADebut = |Desc = After Leone Abbacchio managed to rewind time near the stela in Donatella Una's photograph, Team Bucciarati retrieved a negative of "Solido Naso"'s face and fingerprints, which they made into a bust and then used to research the Boss' past. Their effort didn't bear any result but caught the attention of Jean Pierre Polnareff who contacted the gang to ally themselves against Diavolo. Strangely, the face on Diavolo's bust resembles Doppio instead. }} Part 6: Stone Ocean Part 7: Steel Ball Run Part 8: JoJolion and . It commemorates the death of Johnny Joestar with his name engraved below the statue. The locals regularly give donations and take care of the shrine. }} |ADebut = |Desc = An eye medicine, only remarkable in that it served as a distraction for Josefumi Kujo and Yoshikage Kira to steal branches of the Rokakaka from Aisho Dainenjiyama. Josefumi and Yoshikage pretended that Eye Eye Syaa was a miracle medicine, pushing Aisho to take one and try it. They then used that distraction to their advantage, and Aisho was stolen from without knowing and thinking that the medicine was great. The name references Hol Horse's catchphrase 'Aye Aye Sir' from Stardust Crusaders. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Cursed money tied to Milagro Man. It takes the form of a bill whose serial number always finishes with the number "13". The money multiplies itself through a curse, causing the victim to be unable to purchase anything and is able to shapeshift to mimic the local currency. If its proprietor tries to destroy the money, it attacks them. The only way to get rid of it is to have it stolen and then for the thief to try to destroy the money. Joshu becomes the latest victim of the curse. }} |ADebut = |Desc = Larvae that Rai Mamezuku breeds in his home and keeps safe in vivariums. These larvae are used to accelerate fruit growth. By burrowing into a plant's vascular bundles, these insects can make it so a ripe fruit will develop within two days. }} One-Shots Site Navigation Category:Items